Aerial photography is emerging with the development of science and technology, and unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) aerial photography has been increasingly favored by photographers due to its lower cost and increased safety as compared with manned aerial vehicle photography. An UAV photographing task may typically be performed by shooting with an electronic device such as a camcorder or a camera carried by an aerial vehicle. A commonly used aerial vehicle may be a multi-rotor aerial vehicle comprising a power supply assembly, a support frame connected with the power supply assembly, and a plurality of rotor assemblies respectively arranged on the support frame; the power supply assembly may comprise a power source and power distribution wire connectors through which the power source may be electrically connected with and provide electric power to the plurality of rotor assemblies, respectively. A conventional power distribution wire connector may achieve power distribution after being electrically connected to the power source by a connecting member having an elastic snap structure or by soldering. However, with the connecting member having the elastic snap structure, poor engagement may occur when the connecting member is snap-fitted to the wire connector due to low manufacture precision of the connecting member; and shake generated by the aerial vehicle during flight may also lead to poor contact of the snap structure, thereby adversely affecting the supply of power to the aerial vehicle; moreover, the elastic snap may be prone to deformation and damage after long-term use, which may shorten the service life thereof. Although the problem of poor contact may be avoided by soldering, soldered structures may be difficult to assemble.